


Do You Remember the Time?

by Buffy (BuffyScribbles)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Loki (Marvel)-centric, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, a little bit of sex, buffy can't write action scenes, frostshield - Freeform, hints at world building, steve has amnesia, stoki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyScribbles/pseuds/Buffy
Summary: Steve has amnesia, and only recognizes Loki. Time for Loki to fix what he broke two weeks ago, when Steve left him.





	Do You Remember the Time?

**Author's Note:**

> I was fortunate enough to have 2 betas, the lovely [ShallowGenePool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallowGenePool) and the incomparable [Chicklette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicklette). All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Written for a tumblr prompt left by [Lena7142](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena7142). Thank you! :)

“How long has he been like this?” Loki’s words were a murmur, watching through the window. Thor stood besides him.

“Two days. The science twins insist it shouldn’t be happening to him--”

“Of course not. This isn’t science, it's something altogether different.” Loki’s face was impassive as he spoke.

Steve was still in the medical bay, a precaution. No one could figure out why the amnesia had happened in the first place, much less how to reverse it. Steve knew his own name, and seemed to have held onto his personality. He was amenable and a wonderful patient, according to the nurse Loki had already spoken with.

“If he was hale, brother, you know he wouldn’t want you here,” Thor said. Loki thinned his lips.

Of course, that’s when Steve looked up, and when his eyes fell on Loki, they widened in recognition. “Loki,” he said hesitantly, as though he couldn’t believe his eyes.

Loki smirked at Thor and nodded to Steve, slipping past his brother to enter the room. “Captain,” he greeted, eyes guarded. Steve frowned softly.

“They tell me I’m a captain. But you’re the first person I feel like I know,” Steve said, dubious and questioning his own judgement.

Knowing he had to tread lightly, Loki moved forward to sit in the chair at Steve’s bedside. “We know each other very well, Steven,” he admitted, calling on his seidr to quietly close the blinds, blocking anyone’s view from the hallway.

Steve still looked wary, eyeing Loki, who didn’t mind. He knew Steve would feel like he couldn’t trust himself. 

“And I’m in the military,” Steve questioned. Loki shook his head a little.

“Not...anymore. You were, many years ago. But now you’re what the world would call an Avenger.”

Steve nodded; it was a story he’d heard before. “And you’re Asgardian.”

Loki blinked in surprise, letting down his guard a little. “Yes that’s right,” he said.

“See, now you can tell them that I’m fine,” Steve smiled his polite, Captain America smile and Loki couldn’t help but laugh.

“Can’t trick a trickster, Captain,” he grinned, but his eyes were softening. How he’d missed this, missed Steve’s closeness, his former lover’s trust. It was heady, like a drug, and Loki couldn’t quite tell if he was here out of a selfish desire to experience that again, or to genuinely help. Perhaps a bit of both. “You’re not fine, Steven,” he pointed out. “I’m flattered you remember me, but that’s just luck. It could’ve just as easily been Stark, or your sargeant.”

Loki wasn’t prepared for the complicated expression that moved across Steve’s face. “When I saw you, I felt...relief, Loki. Why is that?”

There was a pause, Loki absolutely still. “Do you trust me,” he asked, a question that had been posed to Steve many times in the past.

“You know I do,” Steve gave the familiar reply immediately. Loki sucked in a sharp breath, and took Steve’s hand.

_Soft hands skated over warm skin. A gasp, Steve’s fingers sharply tightened in his hair. “Loki,” a prayer._

It was just a snapshot, nothing more. Loki didn’t know he’d closed his eyes, but when he opened them, Steve’s eyes were just a little more clear.

“What was that,” Steve asked, numbly, the backpedaled. “I know what it _was_ , what I meant was why show me that? Are we...do we…”

“Have sex?”

“Yeah.”

Loki smiled bitterly. “Not for two weeks,” he said. One of the reasons Loki was drawn to his captain was the way he pulled out the good in him. 

“What happened two weeks ago,” Steve questioned quietly, as though he was unsure he’d wanted to ask the question.

“You left me.”

“Oh.”

Steve looked at Loki, and there was that damned complicated expression again. Loki sighed, but Steve spoke again.

“I don’t know what happened, but...I know that I still want you here.” Steve’s admission was quiet, eyes averted. Loki had never seen Steve to be so small, even though Steve had allowed him to see his former self through his magics.

“Then here I shall stay,” Loki decided. He was surprised to find his hand taken again. 

“Show me more,” Steve asked, the confidence back in his voice. Still, Loki eyed him quizzically.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Steven,” he said at length. Steve shook his head.

“I trust _you_. I know you, even though I don’t remember everything. I know how I felt when you walked in the door. I don’t need my memories to know that I love you.”

Loki was almost blindsided by the admission, immediately throwing up an illusion. He got up from the chair and stumbled slightly, giving into his emotions in the quiet his magics could provide.

He screamed. 

_“I can’t do this anymore, Loki,” Steve was saying, post battle, dirt caked and uniform almost tattered. “You come here, with Doom,_ again _,--”_

_“You know it was only to bring him here, it was a set-up, not for you, for him,” Loki insisted. Steve shook his head._

_“Its a set-up that got innocent lives_ killed _, Loki. I can’t fraternize with that. No matter how much I love you. No matter how much I know you were ultimately figuring on our side, I just. I can’t.” Steve shrugged and held out his hands slightly. “I can’t be selfish.”_

It was a memory Loki was glad Steve didn’t have. For now.

Loki returned to the chair and smiled. He was, yet again, at a crossroads. Steve was vulnerable, desperately vulnerable. How easy it would be to have it all, again.

“Let’s start small, shall we,” Loki smiled, ignoring the stab of pain when he laced their hands together. He stepped into Steve’s mind, and tugged his captain’s consciousness with him.

“Whoa,” Steve said, looking out over a vague expanse, and a deep night sky. “What is this,” he asked curiously.

Loki smiled besides him, sweeping his arm forward. “Its your mind, elskan.” Loki watched Steve for a reaction to the endearment, but wonder at their view was clearly distracting him.

He dared to step behind Steve, only a couple inches taller than his former lover. Honestly, the only one he’d ever dared to love besides Frigga, and Thor once upon a time.

“Do you see how beautiful you are? Let me remind you,” Loki closed his eyes, opened them again to a memory.

_Steve was bent over a desk, spine alarmingly pressed to the back of his shirt. The vertebrae was as distinct as though he were unclothed. “Why are you showing me this? Who is that,” Steve asked. Loki felt a fool for not realizing this may happen, but he plowed ahead._

_“It is you, before you were in the army,” Loki kept it brief. Besides him, Steve’s eyebrows went up._

_“I guess puberty treated me well,” Steve said dryly. Loki bit back a laugh._

_“Time to move on, then,” Loki said. “Close your eyes,” hs instructed._

They flashed back to the star scene, a cover Loki was using to access Steve’s mind. As he reached out, he met some resistance, but ultimately pushed through. It was trickier, showing Steve memories that Steve hadn’t shared in this manner before, but his captain opened his eyes and smiled at him. Loki pressed forward.

_Steve and Loki walked to the rail of the operating theater overlooking Project Rebirth._

_“Oh, that’s...really me, huh,” Steve murmured, almost to himself. Loki heard and nodded._

_“It is,” he said, weaving his magics to allow for the memory to play out. It being something he’d never seen before, it was a touch more challenging, though nothing Loki couldn’t handle._

_They watched as Steve was injected with the serum, as he was lifted up and permeated with vita rays._

_“I...I remember. The pain, oh god,” Steve reached out for Loki’s hand, apparently on instinct. Loki gripped it._

_Loki felt him relax a few moments later, as Steve was revealed in the form he resided in today._

_“That’s unreal,” Steve whispered, so quietly Loki knew he didn’t intend to be overheard._

Back at the star scene, Steve let go of Loki’s hand. “I’m starting to remember,” he trailed off. “Like a shattered piece of glass, but I’m getting...feelings. Pieces of images.” Steve looked to Loki for guidance.

“If I introduce everything, all at once, it will likely traumatize your mind. Pieces is good. Anything sweeping could be disastrous, you understand,” Loki said, studying Steve’s face. It revealed little, other than his captain’s resolve.

“Let’s keep going,” Steve said, and Loki couldn’t help but notice the set of his shoulders shift and strengthen. He grinned broadly.

“After you,” he said, conjuring a doorway. Steve raised his eyebrows and turned, looking at it. He paused only a moment, and then walked through it.

Loki followed, and they were on the streets of 1930s Brooklyn. “Loki,” Steve breathed, looking at him, and then at the scene before them.

“I only created the doorway, your subconscious did the rest,” Loki said. “This is not my doing but yours.”

_Around the corner came Bucky Barnes, 19, with 18 year old Steve walking slightly head of him._

_“Her name’s Dot and she’s the prettiest redhead I’ve ever seen,” Bucky was saying. Steve looked unamused._

_“Three dollars, Buck, three_ dollars _. Do you know how much food that coulda gotten us,” he exclaimed. They continued up the street and out of sight._

Steve was laughing. “I remember that now, I was so mad at him,” he grinned at Loki, who’d heard plenty of tales of Steve and Bucky in their pre-war glory days. 

Much of the rest of their tale was grim at best.

Steve took Loki’s hand and stepped backward through the doorway, starting to get the hang of Loki’s illusions. He always had, Loki thought fondly.

“I’m starting to remember, it’s just...it’s so much,” Steve admitted softly. 

Loki nodded, and gently rolled back his magics until they opened their eyes to the solid world around them.

“Let’s take a break, then, shall we?” Steve nodded and laid back in his hospital bed.

“A short one. The sooner I remember, the sooner I can kick Tony’s ass and get out of here,” Steve murmured. Loki laughed warmly, as he should, but internally he was almost...no. He refused to be so selfish he put himself over Steve’s health.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, but the peace was interrupted by shouting coming down the hall, and Thor’s nearly booming voice.

It was Tony.

“I swear, if you harm him--”

“What, exactly, would you plan on doing, Stark,” Loki lashed his words out sharply. “Repulsor beam a god,” Loki sneered. They didn’t get along in the best of circumstances, but Loki had to admire Tony’s sheer lack of self preservation. 

“Tony, what are you doing here,” Steve piped up, glaring. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Fuck, that’s right, you don’t remember that you came to your senses and despise him,” Tony shot back, looking from Steve to Loki and back again. “I know you don’t remember but you broke up with him. You don’t want him anymore, Cap,” Tony tried.

Steve shook his head. “I remember your father,” he said, looking right at him. “His enthusiasm for science, his cavalier attitude.”

Tony blinked. “So you remember Loki and dad,” he blunted out. 

Steve nodded, and Loki reached for his hand. Steve willingly gave it and Loki couldn’t help but wear a satisfied little smirk. “I remember your father because Loki helped me. Loki’s _helping_ me, Tony. How can you hate him so much,” Steve said, giving him a discerning look. Tony’s hands weren’t clean, either, and he knew it. Tony glared at Loki, and at their joined hands.

“Fine. But when you’re done your voodoo, I want Bruce to do a full work up,” Tony stated, hesitating a moment before exiting.

Loki let his face soften, now that he was alone with Steve once more. “So much for your break,” he teased.

Steve smiled, that vulnerable expression starting to return. “I’m remembering so much, I’m amazed I can talk,” Steve chuckled.

“That’s the enhancement, captain. Your cognitive abilities are unparalleled on this planet, but you’re correct, this would be extremely dangerous to do with almost any other,” Loki explained, unsurprised when Steve laughed.

“Well, lucky me I suppose,” he smiled. Loki was caught, suddenly, by the openness of Steve’s face, able to read emotions he never thought he’d see again.

Loki knew he needed to be careful. Very careful. As Natasha would say, ‘don’t compromise yourself’. 

He feared it was too late for that.

“What are you remembering,” Loki asked gently. Steve explained he could remember his mother again, and Bucky at a young age, their shared shenanigans and finally the night before Bucky shipped out. It was the same night Steve successfully enlisted.

“After the...what did you call it, project Rebirth? After that it gets muddy again,” Steve admitted with a soft, mildly frustrated sigh. Loki knew every nuance of his former lover, whether in conversation, in bed, or on the battlefield. This was a Steven that was growing tired of his vulnerabilities, but knew he had to face them anyway. Loki understood why Steve left him; he certainly didn’t deserve someone as pure as Steve.

Loki nodded. “Let’s see what we can do about that,” he said, but hesitated. “The war was very painful for you, and includes a great deal of...grief.” He knew this chapter of Steve’s life would be excruciating. He thought absently of calling for Barnes, but no. His charity only went so far as Steve directly. Having Steve trusting him, allowing him to facilitate this journey, was all he could want.

Well, not quite. But it was as close as he was going to get by way of honesty.

Steve’s brows furrowed a moment, but he nodded. “I’m ready.”

The resolve on Steve’s face buoyed his own, and Loki pressed into Steve’s mind. 

_“Yeah and I threw up?”_

_“This isn’t payback is it,” Bucky was smirking, and Loki squeezed current day Steve’s hand._

_“What is this,” Loki’s iteration of Steve asked, his tone haunted. Some instinct somewhere within him was clearly dreading what was to come._

_“Watch. Tug on my hand if you need this to stop,” Loki said, looking at his captain. Steve nodded and returned his attention to the memory._

_Howlies were ziplining onto the train, and Steve got separated from Bucky._

_Loki recalled this memory from Steve sharing it with him, his then lover allowing Loki to step into his mind. When they’d returned to each other, Loki held Steve while he sobbed._

_Was that a pleasant memory for Steve, as it was for him? Pleasant only because it turned out to evoke positivity within Loki; he could comfort someone again. After his fall from grace on Asgard, such a thing had seemed impossible._

_Steve had changed everything. This time, though, Steve just frowned. “How could he have survived that,” Steve murmured his question, almost as though trying to puzzle it out._

_“He was experimented on and given a serum similar to yours,” Loki answered, their voices nearly hushed by now._

_Steve looked up at Loki, who noted his captain’s wariness. “But he’s here,” Steve drawled out. Loki’s lip twitched. When it came to the subject of Bucky Barnes, Loki had always been jealous._

_Still, it was unfounded and Loki knew it. His love for Steve kept him in check, mostly. Finally, he nodded. “Yes, he’s in the tower somewhere. Sleeping I would imagine,” Loki’s brows went up. “You wish to see him.” It was a statement, not a question._

_Steve nodded, and bit his lip. But his perceptiveness was what it had always been; sharp and discerning. “I want to remember more,” Steve said, looking down where his hand was in Loki’s, who frowned._

_“I’m happy to continue--” Steve cut him off with a soft whisper of his name. The memory fell away before it could finish._

“Maybe later?” Steve looked breakable, for just a moment, before the emotion was buried so deep Loki couldn’t find it. Loki cut the memory short.

“Alright. I’ll have Jarvis summon him,” Loki’s love of the man in the bed was the only thing that kept him from lashing out. He stood, self-consciously smoothing his leathers. It was a tell Steve normally called him on. 

The call out never came, and Loki nodded once, turning and exiting the room. “Jarvis,” he said.

“How can I help you,” Jarvis responded. Loki snorted softly, and that was all the answer the AI needed. “I’ll have Sergeant Barnes for Captain Rogers presently.” Loki nodded his thanks, grateful there was no one lingering outside Steve’s rooms. He slipped away quickly, in no mood to deal with Bucky.

It's not as though the two didn’t get along. Loki was the only other person who could claim to love the Steve of before as much as the Steve after the serum. What they got up to in the bedroom certainly confirmed that, not that any would know.

The only one aside from Bucky, that is.

In an attempt to avoid everyone he possibly could, Loki made his way to the training room set-up for he and Wanda, and any other enhanced individual with similar skills. The Avengers were once treated to a showcase between Wanda and Stephen Strange that even Loki had to admit was spectacular.

Now, it was simply him. Green shimmered across him and he was in full battle dress, complete with his daggers and throwing knives. “Jarvis, if you please,” Loki said, and the training session began.

\--

Steve perked up when Bucky walked into his hospital room.

“Hey pal, how you doin’,” Bucky drawled, sitting on the edge of his bed. “Jarvis said you wanted to see me. Do you…” His smile was hopeful, but tiny.

“Loki was here,” Steve started, tilting his head at the look of alarm on Bucky’s face. “What? No, no it was good. He helped,” he said, guarded and hesitant.

Bucky saw it and tried to keep his opinion of Loki off his face. “I’m glad he helped. What did he do?” The question was blunted.

“He walked into my head. I don’t remember a lot about our time together, but I know that he’s...we’ve done that. Before,” Steve said quietly. 

“You let Loki into your mind in the past,” Bucky reiterated and Steve gave a nod. 

“Look, Buck, I know what you’re thinkin’, I remember bits and pieces of...you know, current life, I guess. But Loki’s...its complicated, I know that. But he hasn’t hurt me that way, not that I can remember, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Steve gave Bucky a pointed look, who relented, holding his hands up.

“Hey, he’s useful, I get it,” Bucky said, and Steve sighed.

“Anyway, he pulled up some memories for me. I guess he started chronological, because I remembered my mom first, then you,” Steve smiled and gave a half shrug at Bucky’s surprised face.

“How far does that memory go? What’s the latest thing you remember?” Bucky asked, and Steve couldn’t have kept the frown off his face if he’d tried.

“Tryin’ to get drunk after the train,” Steve said, and Bucky smirked. 

“That was your brilliant plan after I bit the dust,” he teased, lightly shoving Steve’s shoulder.

“Hey, I guess it was my turn to be stupid,” Steve laughed, the first laugh in two days.

Bucky smiled at his best friend fondly. “You’re going to get better. You’re going to be fine. Hell, if they could fix _me_ you’ve gotta be a cake walk,” Bucky teased. He licked his lips, looking around a moment before focusing back on Steve. “You remembered Loki.”

Steve nodded, and Bucky watched as he worried at the hem of the hospital blanket. “I did. I do,” he said, sucking in a breath and holding it a moment. It was a tick that Steve had had his whole life, by Bucky’s estimation.

“And?”

Steve thinned his lips. “He showed me some. I remember...loving him. I remember that he smells as close to home as I’m ever going to find,” he said quietly. “But he told me I left him.”

Bucky paused, to see if Steve had any more to say on the subject. He didn’t seem to. “You know,” Bucky drawled. “If you really want, I can get us a couple o’ nice choppers, we can ride out to Vegas and you can--”

Steve interrupted him with a laugh, waving his hand between them. “No, no no no, Bucky Barnes I’m not going on some sort of… _escapade_ to the other side of the country with you.”

“Damn. Thought I’d try,” Bucky shrugged. They fell into comfortable silence for a minute. “Thanks for remembering me,” he grinned. Steve just rolled his eyes.

“You knew I would eventually,” Steve smiled. He grew thoughtful for a moment. “We’ve lived long lives,” he ventured. 

Bucky nodded. “We have,” he confirmed.

“Bruce sat down with me and talked to me about how I’m enhanced, what to do and not to do so I didn’t break everything around me, but what my mind forgot, my body remembered.” Steve hedged.

Noticing this, Bucky nudged Steve’s hip with his elbow. “You’re wondering what else your body remembers,” he asked. Steve’s eyes widened.

“Oh god, Buck, really?” Steve laughed. He bit his lip, another tell.

Bucky smirked. “I know you, Rogers. Better almost than anyone else,” he pointed out. “You can’t hide from me.”

Steve nodded, and his brow furrowed they way it did when the wheels were turning. “I don’t remember who I am. How the hell am I supposed to deal with the way I feel when he looks at me,” he asked, and to Bucky’s ears it sounded as though Steve was speaking of a tactical situation, not matters of the heart.

Chuckling, Bucky stood. “That’s up to you, pal. Might help to remember the rest of your life, though.”

Steve sighed and his shoulders dropped. “You’re right. I need to be more patient.” He looked at Bucky. “Can I trust him?”

Bucky’s eyebrows shot up. “You already do, Stevie. Its written all over your face,” he smirked a little. “Honestly, I didn’t think you’d last this long.”

“What do you mean?”

“Leaving him. It’s been two weeks,” Bucky explained. Steve shook his head. 

“That part I know. I get the impression you’re the only one who sees anything positive in him.”

“That’s because it's pretty much true.” Bucky sighed. “Look, Steve, ultimately you need to worry about you right now. Loki seems to get that and wants to help. Once you’re recovered, see how the chips fall then, alright?”

Steve considered Bucky for a moment, then gave a nod. “Thanks, Buck.”

“Anytime, pal.”

\--

“Loki, Captain Rogers is requesting your presence in his medical suite,” came Jarvis’ voice overhead. 

After having worked out his frustrations in the training room, Loki had retreated to the spartan rooms he’d been given after Steve had...well, dumped him.

He set down his copy of The Great Gatsby and stood, exiting to just outside Steve’s room. The blinds were still closed as they were when he’d left, and Loki honestly didn’t know what to expect. He walked in.

Steve looked up and couldn’t help but smile, small as it was. “Hi,” he said, swallowing hard. “I remembered more,” he admitted. “And don’t….not as much as I’d like, just, I remember the ice. The chill. I remember wondering if I was in some kind of hell, for sins I couldn’t remember.”

Loki carefully sat in the chair from earlier. “Steven, don’t feel obligated to tell me anything you don’t wish me to know. As you know, there’s an...intimacy we no longer share,” he said, swallowing thickly.

“I wouldn’t tell you anything I wasn’t comfortable sharing,” he said, with a heat in his tone that Steve was clearly unaware of. Loki forgave him immediately, as Steve’s brain was all but scrambled.

“Then by all means,” Loki lifted up a hand, sitting back, and letting the hand drop.

Steve smiled bitterly. “I remember waking up, here. I remember what it means when people call me Captain,” he said. “You’re the only person who isn’t Bucky that I can trust.” He shrugged. “But I can’t remember us. I remember that you make me feel these things, I remember how you like your coffee, what your favorite movies are, how you sound when you laugh. But I don’t remember...events.”

Loki didn’t dare to hope. He couldn’t. Hope wasn’t for him. “I wish to help you in any way that I can,” Loki earnestly replied. “Even…” Loki sucked in a breath and let it out. “Even if it amounts to my expulsion.”

Steve smirked a little. “The way you talk. I remember that,” he whispered, and reached out. Taking Loki’s hand, Steve squeezed slightly. “I’m ready.”

Loki hesitated but plowed ahead. This was going to be excruciating, but he was the only one who could do this, who Loki would _allow_ to do this. “Alright, captain,” he smiled, and closed his eyes.

_They’d been dancing around each other for weeks. Loki had absolutely loved the cat and mouse game they’d been playing with one another. Steve was so easy to wind up, and honestly, Loki would stop were it not for the obvious way Steve was pushing down his desire to do something about it._

_As a woman, Loki turned a corner and deliberately walked straight into Steve. Papers went flying, and the good captain swore. A smirk sliced across Loki’s lips, hands going immediately to Steve’s elbows._

_“Change back,” Steve demanded, picking up his folders and straightening._

_“Beg pardon?”_

_“You heard me,” Steve growled, walking Loki back into a conference room. Steve’s eyes flashed, that hot annoyance that told Loki he was pressing all the right buttons. His magic shimmered over him, leaving him in jeans, boots, and a form fitting blue hoodie._

_“Whatever it is you’re getting at, Capt--” Loki’s sentence was cut off by Steve’s lips pressed to his._

_Groaning, Loki eagerly returned the kiss and let his arms drape over those strong shoulders._

“Our first kiss,” Steve breathed, eyeing Loki with both a hunger and a dubiousness.

Loki realized he was treading dangerous territory. “Yes, it was. You--”

“I ran,” he recalled. Then, surprisingly, laughed. “I hadn’t kissed anyone in so long I’d forgotten how it felt.”

Loki raised his eyebrow. “I always thought our kisses were rather more than that,” he tried a tease. He watched in delight as Steve threw his head back and laughed. Loki almost...longed for this version of his former lover to stay put. Lighthearted, carefree. 

“I want to remember more, but I don’t want to force it,” Steve said softly. He let his gaze wander Loki’s form; Loki straightened.

He had no problems being observed, particularly by those baby blues. “We can be done for now,” Loki murmured. Steve shook his head, and Loki almost missed it.

Lips pressed to his own, and Loki closed his eyes. It was chaste, beautiful really. Genuine.

“Sorry, I haven’t brushed my teeth in a while,” Steve murmured, lips nearly grazing Loki’s as he spoke.

“That’s quite alright, captain.”

Steve smiled. “My...well, my body thinks it knows what’s good for it. But, if I broke things off between us, I don’t want to give you false hope, Loki.”

“Of course not. I would never expect that from you, Steve. You’re the most stouthearted being I’ve ever met,” Loki flashed a smile.

Steve didn’t seem to be buying it. “I don’t know why I remember, but I remember you. And I know when you’re hiding behind something. Even yourself,” he pointed out.

Loki felt his stony expression falter, and he muttered a soft curse. “Did Thor teach you that,” he laughed dryly. 

“No, I took the time to get to know you, I know I did. It’s the only explanation for how I know exactly what you’re thinking even when you’re stony faced,” Steve smirked.

Of course, Loki felt called out, but from Steve, it was okay. It was part of a normal he’d lost when Steve decided they were through. “I...may have already given myself that false hope,” Loki shrugged.

Steve was pensive, Loki knew, and he patiently waited. “I trust you more than anyone else here,” Steve started.

Loki faltered a moment. “Why?” He didn’t understand. He knew Steve couldn’t _remember_ exiting his life, but Loki had told him. He should be the last person Steve wanted to see.

Steve was picking at the hem of the blanket again, and Loki allowed him to take his time. They were both vulnerable with one another, it seemed, and Loki was terrified of hurting his captain (as he’d done in the past).

“You’re the only one I remembered on my own,” Steve said, finally. Loki’s expression softened, and his gaze flicked down to Steve’s lips, then back up to his eyes.

“Lucky me,” Loki smiled, and Steve huffed out a laugh, bashfully ducking his head. Loki felt his heart squirm in his chest.

\--

Loki felt on surer footing with Steve, but didn’t know where to go from here. Steve trusted him again, somehow, and Loki was certain it was a fleeting thing. Once he regained his memories, he’d go back to hating him. Possibly even get him evicted from the tower. If that was what Steven wanted, though, that’s what he’d do.

Alfheim was beautiful this time of year.

Again Loki found himself in the training room, going through the motions of practicing with his chosen weapons and his magics. He’d barely worked up a sweat when the projections all dissipated. Loki frowned and turned towards the door.

“Time for a real bout, brother,” Thor greeted, a grin on his face.

Loki rolled his eyes. “I’m in no mood, Odinson,” he scoffed.

Thor, accustomed to Loki’s prickly ways, pressed on. “All the more reason,” he said, going over to the wall and grabbing two quarterstaffs. He tossed one to Loki, who caught it with ease.

“Very well,” Loki sighed, having the air of someone who was very put upon. Thor merely laughed.

“Are you such a stranger to _fun_ , brother,” Thor struck first.

Loki didn’t respond verbally, merely glared and thrust his staff towards Thor’s abdomen. He was parried, of course, Loki knew he was far too distracted to win this, nor did he care enough to put any true effort into it. When he wasn’t called out for it, he knew Thor was here for an altogether different reason.

“I understand you’ve been spending much time with the captain,” Thor remarked, and Loki rolled his eyes, taking a jab to the chest that sent him back a few steps. “Keep your focus, Loki,” Thor admonished. Loki gritted his teeth, and initiated a series of attacks. Thor laughed. “Better,” he grinned, tapping his quarterstaff to Loki’s.

“He says he remembers me, but does not recall our...life together.” Even with Thor, Loki picked his words, though maybe not as carefully as he would with others. 

“That’s remarkable,” Thor answered as they continued to spar.

Slightly winded, Loki’s smile could cut glass. “Yes, until he recalls everything he hates about me,” he gritted his teeth and threw up an illusion, circling around to Thor’s back. His hand was grabbed and he was flipped over his brother’s shoulder, illusion fading.

“You’re becoming far too predictable, brother,” Thor said, standing over him. Loki huffed and pushed up onto his elbows.

“I hate you.”

Thor sighed and offered Loki his hand, which was ignored as he stood. Loki’s magics washed over him and he returned to his recent favorite of jeans and a dark hoodie.

“You’re distracted.”

“Of course I’m distracted, you lug,” Loki grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“The captain remembers you, you say. The doctors are sure he’s going to regain his memories. Maybe this is a chance to…”

“To what? Use his misfortune and and injury for my own gains,” Loki sneered, despite the fact that he’d been grappling with this ever since he’d learned of Steve’s condition.

“Not exactly. You don’t have to think of it that way, brother. He’s going to be different, this experience will change him. Maybe he will wish to return to you,” Thor stated. The hopeful look in his eyes nearly made Loki want to wretch. 

“He told me not to have false hope. I know where this is going. Honestly I should pack up my suite now, and prepare for another rejection. Are we done here?” Loki was nearing exhaustion. 

Thor nodded, relenting. “He may yet surprise you. He loves you still.” Loki flinched. 

“A wise woman once told me ‘love is for children’,” Loki said, already on his way out the door. “If I’d recalled those words sooner perhaps then I wouldn’t be in this mess,” he admitted, retreating before Thor could respond.

\--

That night, Loki lay in his bed as his thoughts drifted through his mind, keeping him awake. For once he knew what it was.

It wasn’t just the thought of Steve that was interrupting his sleep. It was that false hope they’d spoken of, it was the widow’s words a lifetime ago, it was Loki grappling with his sense of self. Being with Steve, being _Steve’s_ , had convinced him of things he struggled to accept. His pain was valid, he could still be loved. He had value, beyond just his status of prince of Asgard, mischief maker.

He was worthy of love.

Frigga was the only person Loki had ever thought had truly loved him, until Steven.

_Walking hand in hand, Loki was weaving a tale from his youth for Steve’s enjoyment._

_“...it was then that I learned how to wield a dagger, though of course it would’ve been more useful had I the skill before that particular skirmish,” he finished. Steve stopped him with a tug on his hand, and Loki couldn’t begin to describe how beautiful his expression was._

_“I love you,” Steve said, a smile spreading over his face._

_Loki’s lips parted, surprise making him nearly recoil. “What,” he asked, and Steve grinned, stepping in front of him._

_“I love you, in all your forms and all your tricks,” Steve elaborated and that was enough for Loki to surge forward, kissing his captain with all the strength he had._

As Loki replayed the memory in his mind, he dressed and went down to the medical bay. It was late, but not abhorrently so. Loki wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed when he saw Steve in his bed, playing solitaire with a deck of cards.

“You can come in you know,” Steve raised his voice to be heard, and Loki started, not realizing just how transparent he was being. Or perhaps Steve’s instincts in regards to him were intact. Loki was still feeling a bit puffed up that Steve recalled him and, so far, no other (organically at least).

Stepping inside, Loki moved to his chair. Steve looked up and smiled. “You’re not subtle,” he said, and Loki suddenly felt like a bug under a microscope. Generally such a thing would have a strong reaction from him, but with Steve...everything was different.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Loki said coyly. His magics tendriled out, stacking the cards and setting them aside. Steve’s eyes went wide.

“That’s never going to stop being incredible,” Steve said, and Loki wondered if Steve realized it was a comment he often made to Loki.

“I’m glad I can amuse you, captain,” Loki smiled, trying not to wring his hands in his lap like a nervous school boy.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s bothering you, or should we play fifty-two pick up,” Steve asked, brow arched.

Loki laughed softly, licking his lips and pursing them together a brief moment. “You and Frigga could always see right through me. I always thought it was her seidr that allowed her the skill, but you have no such excuse.”

Steve smirked, and reached out for Loki’s hand, who gave it immediately. 

“Loki...you look lovesick,” Steve said, in such a matter of fact way that Loki nearly missed the content of the statement.

“You don’t remember the last two weeks, els--, _Steve_.” Loki felt his heart rate start to pound through his veins, adrenaline prepping him in response to his emotions. With Steve, Loki couldn’t seem to stuff them away deep enough.

“I want to. I’m glad you came down here, I couldn’t sleep either,” Steve smiled, and Loki loved him all the more for making this less painful.

“Why couldn’t you sleep,” Loki asked thickly. He was rewarded with a happy smile, which was incongruous.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Steve admitted, his smile widening. Loki nearly pulled his hand from Steve’s, but the touch ached through him, paralyzing him. Steve had ever been his anchor.

“I’m sorry for that,” Loki huffed a laugh. Steve frowned and tilted his head, squeezing Loki’s hand.

“Show me,” Steve said. 

Loki frowned. “There’s too much, I don’t know--”

“Yes you do,” Steve interrupted, confident and sure in a way that Loki found utterly distracting.

“...very well,” he said.

\--

Loki led him through everything. Their first kiss, their first fight, the make up sex, Loki’s abduction and, through Steve’s healing mind, they shared the memory of Steve burning the world down to find him. Every laugh, every rough patch, every time Steve touched two fingers to his jaw to lead him into a kiss. 

When it came time to show how it ended, Loki jerked his hand from Steve’s. “I...I can’t, Steve,” he whispered. Loki wasn’t prepared for the hand on his cheek, and he immediately reached up to place his hand over Steve’s.

“Loki, you are so much stronger than you think you are. You’ve given me back something I can’t return, but I want to try. We...I need to try,” Steve was slightly out of breath, from the intensity of the experience Loki knew, and beautiful in his fractured state.

“Why? You’ll get your memories back eventually, so say the doctors. What’s so...what do you need me for,” Loki felt like he was being sliced open, and couldn’t quite keep the panic off his face. 

“I need you because I need _you_. I can’t do this on my own, not now that I’ve seen what I’ve seen.” Steve took his hand again.

Loki licked his lips. “I hope you don’t regret this, elskan,” he said, plunging them back into the void, drawing up the memory.  
_“I can’t do this anymore, Loki,” Steve was saying, post battle, dirt caked and uniform almost tattered. “You come here, with Doom,_ again _,--”_

_“You know it was only to bring him here, it was a set-up, not for you, for him,” Loki insisted. Steve shook his head._

_“Its a setup that got innocent lives_ killed _, Loki. I can’t fraternize with that. No matter how much I love you. No matter how much I know you were ultimately figuring on our side, I just. I can’t.” Steve shrugged and held out his hands slightly. “I can’t be selfish.”_

_“No, Steven you’re not being selfish,” Loki protested, exposed and vulnerable before him._

_“No one’s perfect, Loki. I know that, and I’ve never expected that from you, but you have to understand that I can’t...I can’t do anything to make up for the consequences of_ your _actions.”_

_“You don’t have to. I will.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because I love you,” Loki blurted, and as soon as he said it, he knew he’d lost. Steve shook his head and walked away, taking his cowl off as he returned to the quinjet.  
_

Loki was loathe to open his eyes. However, he did, and Steve was...Steve was _Steve_. Loki knew no other way to put it. “Steven,” he questioned softly. Steve looked at him, then, and Loki bit his lip.

“I was angry,” Steve said softly, huffing out a single laugh. “I’m sorry.” He seemed, to Loki’s eyes, almost sheepish. Embarrassed, even. Still, the apology had Loki’s eyes widening.

“What?”

“I’m sorry,” Steve repeated, and squeezed Loki’s hand. “We should’ve talked about what happened, sorted through it, worked on it together. We didn’t, and I made a bad call.”

That sense of false hope was shuddering through Loki’s system. He had to let go of Steve’s hand, nearly overwhelmed. “A bad call,” he echoed. Steve nodded.

“It's not the first time you’ve played double agent. Hell, we have two spies and an assassin on our team, I ought to trust you. More than anyone, especially.” Steve’s brows knotted together. “And loss of life...that’s always a risk in this business,” he said quietly. 

Steve had never handled it well when civilian life was lost, Loki knew. It was a virtue that had started to imprint on Loki. “There’s always a balance, elskan,” he said, and was entirely unprepared for how Steve’s expression shifted so unequivocally towards heat.

“You’re right. And I think we should talk about this,” Steve said, licking his lips. He pushed the blanket aside and stood. Loki looked up at him, not daring to hope.

“We should, absolutely. Yes,” he agreed emphatically, watching Steve with utter surprise written on his face. “Are you sure you should be out of bed, captain,” Loki managed, before Steve climbed his way into his lap. Loki’s hands instantly fell to his hips, thumbs warming the hollows there through his gown.

“I have amnesia, I’m not an invalid.” Steve smirked, brushing a hand back through Loki’s hair, getting it out of his face. “Besides, you’ve cured me.”

“Have I now,” Loki’s tone was bordering on a purr. Perhaps he’d fallen asleep at last, and this was a lovely dream.

“Yep. I remember everything. Crashing in the arctic, Peggy, how much I can’t stand Tony,” Steve grinned, and Loki had a laugh at that.

“I’d prefer it if we didn’t mention Stark,” Loki grinned, heart pounding but this, this he could work with. Steve...Steve was back to himself, and miracle of miracles, back in his arms.

“Sorry,” Steve grinned. “I couldn’t wait. I couldn’t sit here, feeling like my mind was soup, until it fixed itself,” he admitted. Loki inclined his head and grinned, tightening his hold on Steve.

“Ah, so you used me,” he tsked, eyes sparkling. Steve laughed, clearly not falling for it.

“Of course not.” Steve smiled, and ducked his head to press fluttering kisses down his neck. Loki turned his head to the side, hoping Steve’s lips were feeling adventurous. “I trusted you. I knew as soon as I saw you that you could help me, that you would,” he whispered, tonguing now around Loki’s ear.

A moan filled the air. Loki was faintly aware it was his own. Steve spoke again. “And I was right to trust you, and here we are, all because you respected me, and still loved me, after I hurt you.” Steve leaned back, playfulness gone. “I’m sorry, Loki. I’m so sorry I hurt you.”

Loki swallowed hard and his eyebrows tilted, unable to keep the emotions off his face any longer. “Kiss me,” he pleaded, and Steve crushed their lips together. Loki was so certain he’d never feel his captain again that his fear had completely disregarded the grace Steve possessed. 

Steve pressed kiss after kiss to his lips, murmuring apologies as he went. “Hush,” Loki finally soothed, settling a finger against Steve’s lips. His beloved blushed.

“I promise I won’t do that again,” Steve said, and the plaintive hope on his face was so moving Loki felt a lump rise in his throat.

“Do what, elskan,” Loki whispered.

“React in anger. Make rash decisions out of fear,” Steve promised. Loki nodded, pushing the hair out of Steve’s forehead for him.

“I forgive you. I forgave you days ago, Steven,” Loki whispered back. Steve nodded, and grinned, relief softening his features.

“Lucky me,” he teased, remembering Loki’s response from the other day. Steve took another kiss, and when he reached for Loki’s belt, Loki took his hand and shook his head.

“You deserve better than a rickety chair in the hospital,” Loki said. Steve laughed and nodded, stealing another kiss.

“I don’t know about that after my bad behavior.” Steve looked glum, and Loki pressed a finger to his lips once more. 

“Don’t do that. Don’t forget you’re permitted to be human, and have human flaws.” Loki gave a smile. “Two weeks without me and you’ve forgotten everything you learned,” he teased.

Steve gave a laugh and nodded. “I’m a mess without you.”

“I can see that, though hospital gown blue looks fetching on you,” Loki’s smile was mirthful, feeling a sense of peace and calm settle over him. 

“Stay in our rooms tonight, Loki,” Steve said, reluctantly getting out of Loki’s lap. He reached back for his hand and Loki gave it, until Steve was too far away to reach anymore. 

Steve got back in bed and leaned his head back. “I’m not waking anyone because I suddenly remember my life. I’ll sleep here tonight, but I don’t like the idea of you in those awful rooms Tony put you in,” Steve sighed. Loki nodded, and smiled, considering Steve for a moment.

“Are you telling me I can come home?” This time Loki did wring his hands together, feeling terribly small. As much as his love for Steve was his greatest strength, it was also his greatest fear.

“I wish you’d never left,” Steve smiled gently, reaching for Loki’s hand and kissing his palm. 

\--

Bruce checked Steve out personally, bright and early the next day. Having slept in the bed he was more accustomed to, and having his beloved return to him, left Loki in a rather cheerful mood.

“You know, brother, if I had known that’s all it would take to honey your sour mood of late, I would’ve bonked him on the head myself,” Thor grinned and patted Loki’s shoulder.

“Don’t be a brute, brother,” Loki half smiled, half scowled, watching through the window as Bruce ran through a series of reflex tests.

“...would fix anything broken anyways,” Loki heard Steve’s voice as he came around the corner and leaned against the doorway. He wore jeans and one of Steve’s shirts with ‘Brooklyn’ scrawled across the chest, somewhat too big for him but Loki didn’t care.

“I know you trust the serum to fix everything, but one day it might not. We just have to be careful,” Bruce said, placatingly. Loki huffed out a laugh.

“The last thing my captain is good at is being careful with himself,” Loki commented, offering Bruce a friendly but strained smile. Bruce’s eyebrows shot up, looking back at Steve who was smiling at Loki as though he hung the moon.

“Oh, wait a second, you two,” Bruce frowned, then narrowed his eyes at the two of them. “That’s how you got your memories back, you’ve been letting him play with your mind,” Bruce asked.

“He didn’t play with my mind. More like...nudged it a little bit. Who better, right,” Steve grinned. He always took pride in Loki’s skillset, finding his abilities as awe-inspiring as they were impressive, at least to a lowly mortal like him.

“You couldn’t pay me to let Loki inside my mind,” Bruce said, and Loki’s eyes sparkled.

“Well, I can’t speak for Steve but I imagine once I’ve been insi--”

“ _Loki_ ,” Steve stated his name hard, and Loki laughed, looking down then back up. He saw a smile twitch at Steve’s lips. Loki put his hands up.

“My apologies, captain,” he murmured, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth. “So good doctor, can he go home? All of ten stories from here,” Loki asked.

Bruce cleared Steve to leave but made sure to lecture him some more on vertigo and concussions, reminding Steve that the serum didn’t do anything to prevent the amnesia so who knew what else could happen.

“Bruce, I share my bed with a god, who can fix this by showing me a handful of memories. I’ll be fine,” Steve assured him, and Loki stood up straight under Steve’s praise.

“I know.” Bruce sighed, looking between the two of them. “Fine, go home, enjoy all the sex,” he waved them off. Steve flushed and Loki laughed out loud, taking Steve’s hand. 

Loki had brought him sweatpants and a Stark Industries shirt that Steve insisted he liked because it was worn in and soft. Loki suspected Steve was just proud of Tony, or some such, but he had other things to think about.

“You know,” Loki murmured as they stepped onto the elevator. The doors closed. “Three weeks without you inside me is far too long,” he mused aloud. He cut his eyes to the side and sucked in a sharp breath.

The heat, the want, the sheer _need_ Steve could express on his face always, _always_ did Loki in. He didn’t move, except to lick his bottom lip. That was it.

Steve walked him up against the wall and kissed him hard. “I don’t want anyone to see us,” Steve murmured against Loki’s lips.

He nodded, and worked his seidr accordingly. Steve always said he could feel it, and Loki didn’t doubt it. Steve was so intrinsically a part of him, of course he’d be sensitive to it.

Steve hauled them out once they hit their floor, biting Loki’s bottom lip on his way to their apartment. 

Once they were inside, Loki dropped the glamors and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, kissing him still. Steve’s hands fell to his thighs and he tugged; it was a signal Loki knew well. Steve held onto him as Loki’s legs wound around his waist.

“I’m going to take you to our bed, and I am going to kiss every single inch of you,” Steve hummed into another kiss. Loki couldn’t get enough. 

“Captain, I swear, if you don’t take me to bed in the next ten seconds,” Loki panted, jerking his head back and mouthing down Steve’s throat.

“So pushy,” Steve teased with a soft laugh, kissing his nose. Loki scrunched it up, and suddenly found himself deposited on the bed. 

“Hmm, good start,” Loki decided, running his gaze over Steve as his lover knelt between his legs. “But we can do better.” He gestured, green shimmied across them and left them nude.

“Ah yes, much… _much_ better,” Loki’s accent thickened, almost dangerously. He saw how Steve responded to the sound of his voice and a shiver ran through him. Sitting up on his elbows, Loki beckoned his lover closer.

Once Steve was straddling his chest, Loki had plenty of room to wrap his lips around his cock. Steve hissed, and Loki moaned in pleasure. It wasn’t long before he had Steve’s whole length down his throat. He swallowed a few times, while Steve started to swear up a storm.

Using their silent communication, Loki squeezed Steve’s hip twice. 

“You sure, its been awhile,” Steve panted. Loki squeezed harder and Steve laughed, warm and breathy. “Alright, alright,” he said and Loki whimpered in pleasure when his hair was yanked on and his head was held still.

Loki cried out in need, when Steve started to earnestly thrust down his throat. It was muffled, of course, but the noises and the heat seeped through Steve’s awareness, until that’s all he knew. He came, hot and hard, pulling back almost immediately. “Loki, oh god, _Loki_ ,” he groaned and pulled his lover up into a smoldering kiss.

“Thank goodness for my refractory period, huh,” Steve sat back, and Loki pulled in a shuddering breath, then laughed.

“Don’t worry, that’s not a problem we’d ever have,” Loki winked, and it earned him a full laugh from Steve. It was in these moments that Loki reveled in his captain, who for some reason decided to share this intimate self with him, god of mischief and deceit. 

Steve urged Loki to lay back, and hovered over him. His lips quirked up, and Loki got lost in his gaze. “As long as you’re by my side, Loki, you have all of me,” he murmured, kissing him softly. “I’m sorry for hurting you, for causing you to think that--,”

Loki cut him off with a shake of the head. “No, I would never think you didn’t love me, didn’t want me. I didn’t lose Steve, I lost Captain America, and you know how I feel about him,” Loki’s grin went cheshired.

“Oh please,” Steve laughed, resting his forehead to Loki’s. “You love Cap, you love the uniform, I know you do,” he purred, voice taking on a suggestive quality. 

“It's far too tight,” Loki grinned and Steve laughed, rolling his eyes. He moved to settle besides him, smoothing his hand across Loki’s chest.

“Just that one was,” Steve said, head propped up on his hand. “When Thor told me about that stunt, I must’ve laughed for an hour,” he smiled, leaning over for another kiss. Loki was happy to give it to him.

“I was in quite the mood at the time. Thor had just broken me out of the dungeons, we were going on a mission to slaughter the man who killed my mother. It was a jolly good time,” Loki lifted Steve’s hand to his lips. “I came to you not long after that, you know,” he murmured and Steve’s eyes softened.

“Don’t go down that road, Loki. I know where it leads, and that’s not what I have planned for the evening,” Steve smiled, and there was a loving nature to it that Loki craved.

“Plans, captain? Far be it from me to impede your machinations,” he winked. Steve laughed and shifted over him again. This time, he kissed down Loki’s chest, taking his time with it.

Steve’s tongue swirled around a nipple, and Loki moaned, carding his hand through Steve’s hair. “Painfully slow, is it,” Loki breathed, and all he got in response was a hum.

Loki didn’t mind letting his mind wander, enjoying the quietude of the moment. He’d only ever found it as a boy in his mother’s skirts, and as a man in his captain’s bed.

“Enough,” Loki finally murmured. Steve’s lips stopped at the inside of his knee. Loki bent his leg and parted his thighs, and Steve’s body slotted into place seamlessly. “I need you, Steve. Please,” he smiled and brushed a hand through Steve’s hair. His lover nodded.

“You’re right, it's time,” he murmured. Loki conjured their prefered lubricant and handed the jar to Steve. “It has been way too long.”

Steve went through the motions, spreading the substance along his erection, against Loki’s hole. Fingers easily speared into his body and Loki hissed in pleasure.

“Steven,” he panted, and after a few moments nodded, using his magics to speed up the process. “Inside me, now.”

Loki moaned, lewd and hot. Steve had thrust into him in one push, causing Loki to curl up his leg against Steve’s side and dig his nails into his shoulders. Steve grunted softly at that, but nudged his nose to Loki’s and then kissed him.

“There,” he breathed, looking into Loki’s eyes. “That what you wanted,” Steve smirked. Loki nodded, scratching his nails down Steve’s back.

“Yes, now _move_ you smug bastard,” Loki laughed, then choked on it when he was treated to a rough thrust, and then another. By the third, Loki was calling out Steve’s name.

“Fuck, this isn’t gonna last long if you keep doing that,” Steve grit his teeth, and Loki nodded. 

“That’s the point, captain. We have,” a gasp, “Plenty of time for romance later.”

Steve’s thrusts were brutal, slamming the furniture up against the wall. Neither of them worried, every floor of the residences were Hulk-proof, but they sure made a ruckus.

Loki shook his head suddenly, and Steve immediately stopped. “Wha? Wha’s wrong,” he asked, concerned but Loki shushed him.

“No, I want my orgasm like this,” he said as he repositioned himself; on his front, on his elbows, with his backside enticing Steve.

Smirking when he heard his beloved groan with desire, Loki easily took his lover back into his body. Steve grabbed his hair and Loki pressed a pillow up against the headboard. “Yes, please captain,” he tightened around Steve’s erection, smirking when he heard Steve’s intake of breath. That’s when he knew he was going to get what he wanted.

Even for Steve, the fucking was bordering on ferocious. It obliterated Loki’s sense of self, forgetting everything but the way he allowed Steve’s body to completely overtake him. “Steve, Steve!” Rhythmically, he moaned, and finally spilled onto the sheets. Steve was right after him.

They collapsed in a heap, and given the dynamics of the evening, it was the most natural thing in the world to cuddle up to Steve’s side. His hand rested on his broad chest, which was still a marvelous thing to him. 

“I think,” Loki said slowly, “It is in the best interest of our sex life that you periodically get head injuries that allow me to redeem myself.” He smirked, and Steve threw his head back and laughed.

“You got it, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @[BuffyScribbles](http://buffyscribbles.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
